When Girls Think Outside the Box
by childofspacegypsy1
Summary: Girls Day Out turns devious when Sam, Vala and Carolyn decide to do something outside the box.


When Girls Think Outside The Box

Childofspacegypsy1

Synopsis: Girls Day Out turns devious when Sam, Vala and Carolyn decide to do something outside the box. 

Carolyn, Sam and Vala sat in a small cafe in town. They had come out for an un scheduled 'Girls-Day-Out.'

"You know what's weird?" Sam broke the silence.

"Hhmm?" Carolyn looked at her with a ghost of a smile.

Vala just grinned at her, she had feeling she knew what was coming.

"This is weird." She stated.

Carolyn looked confused.

"Here we sit in a popular cafe, surrounded by a crowd of regular women. And I feel WEIRD. Out of place."

Carolyn and Vala laughed. 

"After all this time I feel like I'm an alien on my own planet, no pun intended Vala."

Vala ran a hand through her hair. "I know what you're saying." 

"I thought it was just me," Carolyn sighed.

"This is just silly. I wouldn't know how to interact with a single one of these people." Frowning, Sam stirred her untouched coffee.

"So what do you want to do? We can't give up on this, we all need it and each other too much." Vala looked back and forth between the other two women.

"I think we are going to have to think outside the box." Carolyn looked serious as Sam nodded in uncertainty.

Vala's biggest smile spread across her face, "I can do outside the box."

Sam waved her hands, palms out in front or her. "When I said we needed to find something to do together as girls, I was thinking the Spa or Jack's cabin for the weekend."

Vala rolled her eyes and shook the small white sheets of paper in Sam's face. "Samanatha, did you or did you not agree that 'normal' wasn't going to cut it for us?" She looked to Carolyn, who just nodded her head in wide eyed agreement.

"Well, yes." Sam faltered. "But this is crazy; do you have any idea what kind of trouble we could get in?" She turned to Carolyn questioningly. Carolyn again nodded her enthusiastic agreement.

Carolyn had been standing there listening to the argument for a good ten minutes. She was torn, head swinging back and forth, only able to nod her agreement with each new argument offered. She so badly wanted to go through with this crazy plan, but fear of being reprimanded by not only her CO, but her father had her second guessing.

Taking a deep breath she jumped into the fray, "I think we should do it! We knew it'd be a childish prank when we thought it up, but we also decided to go through with it. I don't like backing out of something once I decide to do it, do you?"

Two heads shook in negative reply.

"Good! When you think about it, everything we sacrifice to be here, saving the world and galaxy aside, if the boys pulled this prank you know they would get a slap on the wrist at most." Carolyn knew she had it right when she saw the glint in Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, and we won't get caught, " declared Vala with a grin.

"Are you sure they won't be able to tell that someone set it to overload?" Carolyn was nearly dancing she was fidgeting so nervously.

"Yes, I'm the one they'll have run the diagnostic and I'm sure not gonna tell them." For all her confidence, Sam was frowning.

"And you are sure it won't look suspicious that I happen to come up to talk to Dad before this happens?" Carolyn turned to look at Sam.

"It only looks suspicious to you because you know what's going on." Sam's eyes flicked over to her.

They both turned their attention to Vala, concerned that this was the person they had trusted to come up with this crazy idea. 

Vala was standing in front of the mirror practicing what looked like unsuccessful attempts at looking confused. She turned to her friends and asked, "So how much time do we have?"

Sam paled. "Twelve minutes."

"Well, time to go ladies, shall we?" They filed out of Vala's quarters and headed three different ways-all ending at the same destination.

Carolyn was in her Dad's office, waiting for him to finish his briefing with SG1 so they could 'talk'. She stood at the window watching, glad that she wasn't sitting there at the briefing table, glad that she wasn't having to keep a straight face in front of her Dad and SG1. She looked at Sam, who was wearing her best soldier face, sitting there calm as always. Then there was Vala, who other than the occasional grin aimed at Daniel, looked as cool as the preverbal cucumber.

The briefing had just begun when the overhead speaker announced "Incoming wormhole!" And then everything went black. 

Everything except the hundreds of glowing green alien stickers covering every inch of the briefing room walls.


End file.
